kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Rules
These rules have been in effect since 24th November 2016 (or the game date 1st January 1788). Characterisation Personalities To make the Wargames Campaign more interesting, to promote a more nuanced and believable reaction to game events and to produce some foundation for random game events, the players are encouraged to develop personalities or characters for government posts, nobles, opposition personnel, military commands and any other suitable position. New personalities can be created at any time by the player or Gamesmaster. Records of personalities are maintained in a Personalities Database for each nation. Family Creation All new personalities must be part of a family, a D12 is rolled to determine the number of family members the new family contains, this means a new family may contain only one personality or as many as twelve (when created). Based on the number rolled for family members the player will determine the structure (or family tree) of the new family. The preferred method to create a family structure is to roll an average dice for each generation until the number equals (or exceeds) the total number of family members. This will then inform the personalities demographic information (such as age and gender). For example Player A creates a new family and rolls an eight, he rolls 3 on an average dice (for the first generation), rolls a 4 on another average dice (for the second generation) and then rolls a 5 on another average dice (for the third generation), taking him over the total number of family members (8). So the player's family has eight members spread over three generations - 3 in the 1st, 4 in the 2nd and 1 in the 3rd. Looking at the results the player decides that there is a married couple with a sibling in the first generation, the married couple has one married child with two siblings in the second generation and the second generation married couple has one child in the third generations. A example family tree is given below. The player will then determine the demographic information of the new personalities, firstly the gender which will be obvious in most cases, (a man and a woman in a married couple), other individuals can be diced for with a 50:50 chance of each gender (this has already been done in the example above). Generally it is acceptable to ensure that their are heirs (usually male) in a multi-generational family (as in the example above). The player will then determine the age of each individual, starting with the youngest member and working back. Normally the age of the youngest family member will be decided first based on a minimum age with the result of a D6 roll added to it. So if one had a family of only two members, a married couple, the youngest member must be no younger than 16 (the minimum Agee to marry) plus a D6 modifier (so 22 years old at most). Players may choose to make characters older if it suits the position they are creating the character for (for example a junior military officer might be fairly young, but a regional governor, magistrate or bishop might be older). Generally husbands are older than wives, but it is not a requirement of the rules for a player to follow this pattern. In our example above the player starts by determining the age of the child (whose minimum age is 0), rolling a D6, produces a 3 year old son and a date of birth determined (as it is for each personality). This means that the parents must be at least 19 years old (as the minimum age for having a child is 16 years). Two average dice are rolled giving 5 and 2, this gives and age of the mother of 24 and the father 26, two average dice are rolled for the Uncle and Aunt, giving 4 and 3; this gives their ages as 22 and 19 (being younger siblings of the married father). The grandparents are rolled for, the age must be at least 42 (16 years older than the father), two average dice are rolled, a 4 and 2 are rolled giving the grandmother an age of 46 and the grandfather 48. A further average dice is rolled at 5 for the great aunt giving an age of 43 (being a younger sibling of the grandfather). Wedding dates can be worked out in a similar way to ages, by giving a minimum date of 9 months from before the birth of the first child (or where there are no children before the date of creation of the family - this allows the Gamesmaster to immediately produce legitimate offspring to the couple without the potential awkwardness (although potentially interesting) birth of a illegitimate child early in the marriage) with a D6 roll increasing the length of time the couple has been married. Engagement and betrothal dates can also be worked out as desired. This is optional as wedding (engagement and betrothal) dates are usually not critical to game play - in the event a date were material to determining the outcome of a game event the Gamesmaster can determine the date and inform the player. The player will need to update their Personalities Database's 'Relational Information' tab with the new family's information, creating a family surname, forenames and maiden names (if appropriate) for them, entering the details of their gender, parents (if known), marital status, spouses name and marriage date, relational information and date of birth - this will all have been determined already by creating the family as described above. Giving new Personalities a character The player will then need to update their Personalities Database's 'Characteristics & Education' tab with the new family member's information, the surname, forename and gender can be taken form the 'Relational Information' tab. An average dice is rolled for the first five base attributes (Diplomacy, Martial, Stewardship, Intrigue and Learning) with a minus 1 modifier, this gives the individuals a score of between 1 and 4 for each of these five attributes. A D10 is rolled for the last two base attributes (Health and Fertility) , this gives the individuals a score of between 1 and 10 for both of these attributes. Each member of the family who has reached their sixteenth birthday will be given an Education Trait. A D6 and an average dice is rolled for each person, the result of the D6 determines which direction their educational path took them down, the average dice roll modified with a minus one determines the success (or otherwise) of their education - see the table below. |}